Narutokurosaki547 Talk Page Archive 3
Thanks Thanks for the help. Help Needed --Akira Tetsuji 13:25, 27 November 2008 (GMT) Sorry for accusing you. How do I put that green bar at the top of my pages that say "This article is property of ........". Any help would be very much appreciated. You do realise --Akira Tetsuji 13:10, 20 November 2008 (GMT) I hope that you realise that I have a Hidden Crystal village too, now I don't know if you copied me or not, but my article was made on the 19th of October, a full month before you made yours. My village is called Kesshougakure. I sincerely hope you did not copy me. Sorry Yeah, but I could've been nicer about it. You wouldn't've reacted the way you did had I been nicer. I feel I'm the one at fault here. So I'm sorry. T_T --Cyberweasel89 00:57, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :Okay. Thanks! ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 01:14, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Tsunade and Seireitou Well, here are the reasons: * myself, i like her both in hotness and the character (fav. woman) * the two fell in love * not really age difference when thought about, think about it, Tsunade lived for 50 years but through genetics, she is in her 30's or late 20's, which really determines a person's age. Its like saying a person born on a leap year is 10, instead of 40. * SHE'S HOT!!!! * she is smart, strong and someone who fits well with seireitou, none else fit, ive tried * they do fit: ** they both drink alot ** they both have a temper ** they both have experienced emotional pain ** they are both strong ** they both are in love with one another ** they both gamble (except seireitou is good at it, which is why tsunade takes him to gambling to win for her) --Seireitou 02:39, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Majora's Mask Oh, so you've played Majora's Mask? Cool! I'd say that that hat climactic ending with the Four Giants catching the moon is possibly my fondest memory of gaming. It had my blood pumping so hard that I think I had an awesomegasm. I've been looking for a place to use the name "Oath to Order", but I wanna make sure it's the right thing. A name as cool as that can't be used for any old thing, like a Jutsu. Actually, I think I just got an idea of what to use it for. (devil horns) --Cyberweasel89 02:48, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Gee, thanks! I'm glad you like my articles. ^_^ :Anyway, I'm thinking of it being a Jutsu that summons the user's spirit animal (known as an "Oath") to aid them in battle. Typically by warding off extremely powerful Jutsu, but the effect may differ depending on the person. And the animal the Oath takes the form of is different for every person, though the animal the Oath takes the form of doesn't affect it's strength. So a rabbit Oath wouldn't be any stronger or weaker than a wolf or tiger Oath. :I actually think it'd be kinda funny if a real tough-guy character summoned something "sissy" like a mouse or guinea pig. XD :I'm also playing around with the idea that a person could have multiple Oaths, but I think this may lead to overpowering if other people adopt the Jutsu. >_ANBU 100]]TALK" I Dare To Be Stupid!" 21:18, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Re:FIGHT...again YE SHALL SEE!...un ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 21:35, 24 November 2008 (UTC) FIGHT!...again...again I'm ready for a fight against Hikaru with my Genki. Just make the page when your ready. 'ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 21:05, 26 November 2008 (UTC) YO just reminding you, you can make the fight page when your ready, just reminding you, if you didn't catch that in the last message. if the fights on... 'ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 00:14, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Clans For Kagegakure 2 can I add a Clans section like dis: ( Clans ) *Tengu Clan *Taka Clan '''ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 01:59, 27 November 2008 (UTC) A Sequel to Naruto Cloud of Shadows Hey, I was hoping to make a sequel to Naruto Cloud of Shadows. In the story it would just be Naruto holding a celebration for the defeat of Akatsuki. He invites all of his friends and mentors from around the ninja world including Ryun and Hikaru to Konoha for competition and celebration. The only fights there would be would be short lived and very comical. Is it ok if I make this sequel? Ten Tailed Fox 16:09, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Ya Ya I'll be able to fit the events in. Thanks Ten Tailed Fox 19:59, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Points It's not that I hate or like them. It's how much I respect them. And it seemed like a good idea at the time. ^^U --Cyberweasel89 20:30, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Might be, might not be. ^_- :--Cyberweasel89 21:40, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Seireitou's Article have you seen Seireitou's latest article, it kinda made me sick. I'm pretty religious (Christian wise) so it really kinda upset me. What about you? Ten Tailed Fox 22:29, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Yo man I deleted that page, to tell you the truth, it was just awful..... i agree with you.... so its gone, thank god i removed it, it made me sick to, ill just stick to expertly written hentai. *pulls out a hentai manga and reads* --Seireitou 22:30, 27 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. Its your turn on the fight. Of course! Just place your nomination in the talk page! I'll handle the tallying. Mewshuji 01:30, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Speaking of Turkey Day... America also got Rickrolled during the Thanksgiving Parade! o: (See my userpage) AHEM... anyway... yeah, needs to be canon. Mewshuji 01:49, 28 November 2008 (UTC) YA!!! That'd be great. What would you like to do? Do you want it to be an RP or what? Ten Tailed Fox 02:27, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Well it doesn't have to be an RP. You could just play Hikaru and his bunch if you want. What is your thoughts? Ten Tailed Fox 02:30, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, will do. Let me just finish this part. Ten Tailed Fox 02:35, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Roleplay Hi, Kurosaki-kun! I think I've got a great way to bring Akira Kaname into the Watchers Roleplay. How about Akira saves Matsu from some kinda of danger? Then, because Akira saved Matsu, Matsuko takes an "interest" in Akira. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 19:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Kagirinaigan Hey I was looking at your Kagirinaigan page and I noticed Ryun's name under the user list. Does that mean I'm aloud to use it? Ten Tailed Fox 23:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) RE:... Oh sorry, I dont pay attention that often. Whats its abilities? Ten Tailed Fox 23:03, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok Thank you Ok it'll be like the Mangekyo where there a some similar abilities between users, like reading minds. But each user will have abilities unique to themselves. Ten Tailed Fox 23:11, 28 November 2008 (UTC) That site Here you go; http://www.tektek.org/dream/ Ten Tailed Fox 03:47, 29 November 2008 (UTC) My Bad Accidentally posted on your user page, anyways, time to finish Seireitou off. Echo Uchiha 03:55, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Check this page out Denkiteki Sannin no Ninseken --Seireitou 07:13, 29 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Previous Encounter No. The Watchers have not made a public appearance in the past few centuries. I don't see how he would have been able to run into them. Very well. If you want it to be one-sided, I guess that's fine. Though I don't really see the point if it's not going anywhere... I also don't really see the point now that you've introduced your character. Could you really not wait for me? I was having a special dinner with my family, then I had to play a game with them. --Cyberweasel89 07:25, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Admin Since your an admin, I'm pretty sure you can edit the monaco side-bar. If so, then please copy and paste it on my talk page, but with nowiki tabs in front and behind. That would be a great help.Haru Mclean Namikaze '''HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn I'm sorry. I thought admin's could edit the monaco side-bar . So it's either only beuracrat's or the creator of the wikia...The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Yo Kurosaki-Sama in the The Watchers - A Fanon Roleplay do you think I there could be a one sided pairing between Akira Kaname and, the only side of this pairing, Kokuangyo Tengu '''ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 18:02, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Question Can you help me move Echo Uchiha (Character) to 'Echo Uchiha'. If you can do that thanks. Echo Uchiha 02:06, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Echo Uchiha 02:09, 30 November 2008 (UTC) By the way, I don't mean to keep bothering you, but can you please show me how to archive my page? Thanks. Echo Uchiha 03:58, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Its Okay Ive havent had any naruto ideas lately so im mainly working on the bleachfanfiction wikia for now.Your there too riht??? Dr.Ayzen 20:27, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ya I see wat u mean,Im more used to naruto as well.Though i like working on bleach a little bit more,but it sucks there are like 5 people on the wiki and im the only one who logs in all the time. Dr.Ayzen 22:22, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hikaru's Colleage I was thinking, maybe Hikaru should have a colleage from when he trained under Yhvh. I named him Byakko Kurohitsugi. He is someone that the two competed against. they are at the same level of ability and power, being pretty much exact equals. If you have a problem or question with this, please contact me. --Seireitou 22:41, 30 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Could U help??? Me with something im trying to make.Its kind of like a new akatsuki but completely different in many terms ive already got alot of ideas so mind helping me out????. Dr.Ayzen 21:15, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Really? Really? Okay, thanks. I specifically stated in the article for The Watchers that new Watchers are traied by the previous line of Watchers. Do you really think an organization as secretive as The Watchers would go around in public looking for people to replace them?